leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vastaya/General
Lore The Vastaya In an age lost to myth, the harmony of the First Lands was shattered by war between mortals and a race of titans that had come from the skies above. Calling upon the wisdom of their ancestors, the most enlightened mortals took the power of the spirit realm into themselves, becoming Vastayashai’rei—deathless shapechangers who could wield the natural world itself as a weapon. The titans were eventually defeated, and the Vastayashai’rei were hailed as the heroes of the age. Even so, they refused to put themselves above their mortal kin, choosing instead to live among them as equals. Their descendants were known as the vastaya. These were mystical, chimeric beings, neither mortal nor truly immortal, and greatly attuned to the magic of Runeterra. In time, as the balance between realms was restored, the power of the Vastayashai’rei began to wane, and the vastaya left to form their own tribes. They proudly took their names from those who had defeated the titans—noble Kiila, dutiful Chyr, cunning Lhotl, and countless more besides. For thousands of years, the vastaya have sought to uphold their own spiritual legacy, even when it would bring them into conflict with one another. More recently, as humans have continued to disrupt the currents of magic in the world, relations with the tribes have soured. No new vastaya have been born in several mortal lifetimes, and it could be that this ancient race now perceives another time of great change approaching… Vastayan Champions Other Related Champions * gets additions to her impressive dragon tattoo from the vastaya artist named Bo'lii. * is the Aspect of the Moon that is searching for to help her people. * unknowingly encountered during his search for The Elixir of Uloa. * attacked in his Mega form during the hunters recent hunts. * fought along side vastaya, and against other vastayan tribes allied with Noxus during the Ionian invasion. * attacked the God-Willow, a sacred site of the Vastayashai'rei, leading to his eventual transformation into the Green-Father. * attacked and injured in their previous skirmishes. * , a human residing in Kumungu, has diluted vastayan blood which gives her shapeshifting ability.Vastaya Q&A * trains in the art of Wuju. * is a well known and respected seer among the vastaya. * fought against many vastaya during his campaigns in the Ionian invasion. * has diluted vastayan heritage, which probably gives him his power. * has frequently attacked vastayan lands and taken some as prisoners. History "Neeko is Oovi-kat. We are not Vastaya. We are Vastayashai'rei. We are more colorful."| }} The vastaya's origins can be traced back to a hidden corner of Ionia. The mortals lived in harmony with nature until a race of titans came from the skies and waged war against them. Most enlightened mortals taken the power of the spirit realm into themselves becoming the Vastayashai'rei to defeat the titans. Initial generations of Vastayashai'rei were deathless and held immense magical power. Deciding to live among their mortal kin, their future descendants would start mixing with mortal kin and be known as the vastaya - a blanket classification for any number of species of chimeric creatures. Over time, the varied offshoots began to settle in different regions and naturally adopted different forms - , , even - according to the creatures which most embodied their strongest characteristics. Some of the Vastayashai'rei resided in the sacred grove of Omikayalan, the "Heart of the World". In its center stood the God-Willow. This massive tree, dripping with long gossamer leaves that shimmered with golden-green light, was of immense importance to both human Ionians and the vastayan people of the continent, which guarded the tree from anyone who wished it harm. Unfortunately, the tree was destroyed by an invading war party from the Freljord, its leader transformed by its natural energy into the being known as the . As time wore on and the balance between realms was restored, the Vastayashai'rei began to wane and the vastayan bloodline spread throughout Runeterra, an interesting genetic aberration occurred: certain humans with very small amounts of vastayan heritage gained the ability to shapeshift. From the frozen Freljord to the darkest jungles of Runeterra, these shapeshifters can't maintain their animalistic forms for long, yet are still capable of harnessing some of their ancestral magic and change their shape. There is a very old treaty between specific tribes of Ionian vastaya and the humans, which deals with the sharing of natural magic. Over the last decade post-Noxian Invasion, the humans have begun to abuse their share, and as a result, the vastaya have become increasingly unhappy and uncertain with the way humans are using magic. This has caused a lot of concern from the Vastaya as well as mistrust between the races. For instance, extremist groups like the Order of Shadows have begun consolidating power for their own purposes. The vastaya are, understandably, not pleased by this. Physiology : For more information, see Eduard Santangelo's Vastaya Field Journal. Vastaya are a group of sexually dimorphic races of various shapes and sizes. Their animalistic appearance depends on the location in which they adapted, and their animal spirit. However, disregarding distinctions between the tribes of land, sea, and air, there are three types of vastaya: * "Animal-like" vastaya resemble other animals, but are bipedal or otherwise mildly humanoid. * "Human-like" vastaya closely resemble humans, especially in terms of facial features, but still retain a modest level of animalistic elements: for instance, feline or foxlike ears, tails, or feathers. * Shapeshifters retain ether a human or animal appearance of their choosing, but they are able to shapeshift in and out of each form. Each type of vastaya greatly differs from the others in appearance and abilities, but they are all in tune with the natural magic of Runeterra to some degree. Vastaya of different tribes can reproduce. Tribes like the Sodjoko are made up of various tribes coming together. What a child would look like would depend on the parents, the nature and amount of magic the child grew up near, the customs of the tribe it grew up in, and the child’s own personality - especially its connection to the various animal spirits. Vastaya with egg-laying animal spirit does not lay egg. While most vastaya need a supply of magic to thrive - they don’t need massive amounts of it and can go extended periods without magic (think of humans’ relationship to water). Vastaya tend to settle near the “springs” where magic comes into our world or near the invisible “streams” of magic that flow from these springs and snake through the world (comparable to ley lines). They can travel beyond though, just as humans don't all have to constantly live near fresh water rivers. Most Vastaya have some ability to change shape. Most arrive a shape that is comfortable, reflects the animal spirits connected to their tribe, and their own personality (needs wants). They can change shape depending upon the availability of magic, amount of time required for the change, and in the depth of their connection to their ancestry (Vastayashairei).So it might take a few minutes to change the color of his cloak-- or a few hours to give himself stylish new horns, while a radical change that might take him three days, totally exhaust him, and be hard for him to hold for more than a few minutes... But he will always be kinda flashy looking -- because subconsciously he wants attention, and vaguely griffon like because that is what family and tribe reflect. is better, faster at shapeshifting than other Vastaya types thanks to her more powerful connection to magic and being attracted to an animal spirit that is good at changing. Neeko could change her appearance dramatically in 2 seconds and hold it for several days.Vastaya Humans vs Vastaya Inhumans The vastaya generally avoid looking purely human or animalistic because it's uncomfortable and not ideal for fighting. ( would find having a human foot about the same comfort and ease as you would wearing 8 inch platform heels, two sizes two small. You could do it, but you wouldn't want to fight those shoes and you wouldn't want to wear them for long either.) But this does mean they excell at spying and intrigue. Vastaya's furry appearance The race ages far more slowly and has far longer life spans than humans. Some have been said to live for thousands of years, while others, rumors and legends say, might be immortal. All true Vastaya individuals are at least about 180 years old.Youngest Vastaya Hybrids of Vastaya and human as well as their far-flung descendants may not share this trait. Races There are three main vastayan tribes (sea, landwalker, and sky) each with their own sub-tribes: ;Tribes of the Sea * Marai (fishlike; mermen; most notable member being ) * Makara ("carnivorous, ever-smiling") * Raylu ;Landwalker Tribes * Unknown humanoid foxes (includes ) * Unknown humanoid wolverines (includes mother) * Unknown tribe with feline ears (mentioned in A Fair Trade) * Unknown tribe with furry and spiced-leathered neck (includes Hirin in A Fair Trade) * Fauhwoon (goatlike) * Juloah (notable similarities to Lhotlan, but they are hairy rather than feathered and have horns) * Kiilash (most notable member being ) * Khonlui ("Rhinobears?") * Ophelis * Ottrani * Oovi-Kat (originally chameleonlike; currently has no common trait, but is led by ) * Lhotlan (birdlike; most notable members are and ) * Shimon (monkeylike; includes ) * Sodjoko ;Tribes of the Sky * Besheb * Chyra ("the Silent Chorus") * Strig ("Reptilian butterflies!") * Numerous other currently unknown tribes ;Unknown * Skard (from Silence for the Damned) Culture General= Not much is known about their culture due to the mysterious nature of this race. However, we do know that many significant acts (like reproduction) involve heavy use of magic. Some vastaya tribes have a leader, or a hierarchy, but not uniformly, and not across the entire species. Certain tribes, like that of the Ionian wolverine-like vastayan which mother hailed from, consider having children with non-vastayan a taboo, and expel those violating the norm. The Marai vastaya have cultural ties with Mount Targon. The Moonstone protects its people from Voidborn, which come from the dark depths of the Guardian's Sea. However, the moonstone's energy needs to be replenished over time, so a Tidecaller of each generation is tasked to retrieve a new one from the contemporary vessel for the Targonian Aspect of the Moon. The Kiilash vastaya reside in Shurima. Their entire society revolves around the honor and glory of the hunt. Due to Shurima having a wide infestation of Voidborn creatures, the Killash see them as one of the most venerated and sought after prey. The Lhotlan vastaya have cultural and existential ties with Ionia. Being one of the oldest Vastayan tribes in existence, they have deep ties with their ancestral roots and protect their cultural heritage from the ever encroaching human population of the continent. The Shimon vastaya reside in Ionia. These apelike Vastaya are a wise, cautious people, and as pacifists, chose to build their society away from landwalkers, cultivating their society atop the tallest trees in Ionia. The Shimon see life as an evolutionary climb to wisdom, thus upon death, the Shimon believe they become stones, returning to the soil to begin the climb of life again. The Oovi-Kat looked at the shedding tails as milestones in maturity, like birthdays. This does not occur annually, but is linked to growth in the spiritual realm.Oovi-Kat Tail shedding |-| Languages= Vastaya speak their own language, linguistically unrelated to various languages spoken by humans: * Vastayan basic word-order is . * Vastayan is a predominantly , which forms words by combining morphemes, yet the morphemes often remain unchanged; e.g. vi "wild" & om "magic" becomes vi-om "wild-magic". * Vastayan has at least two : masculine & feminine. * Interestingly, Vastayan grammar allows grammatical tenses to be affixed onto pronominal subjects, just like . Just as each human language consists of many dialects, so does Vastayan language: for instance, the Lhotlan tribe of and speak the Baraashi dialectVastayan Baraashi dialect; meanwhile, speaks her Oovi-Kat tribe's ancient dialect. * Vastaya Baraashi dialect (Lhotlan Tribe; created using real-life Finnish and Arabic elements as its basis) ** Baasi - I (future tense). ** Eli, Ella - Love (masculine, feminine). ** ** Faash - They (present tense). ** Ighilya - Great Grandmother. ** Iminha - Little One. ** Mi - My. ** Mieli, Miella - My Love (masculine, feminine). ** - A slang for "Blood traitor". ** Na - To not be. ** Om - Magic. ** - Farewell. ** Soura - To Gather. ** - Rest in peace/well. ** Tann - Here. ** Va'h - To be (present tense). ** Vastaya - Vastaya (the people). ** Vi - Wild. ** Vi-om - Wild-magic. * Oovi-Kat dialect (ancient Vastayashai'rei (?)) ** - spiritual essence ** Co- om Se-Henna - friends (compound; "we smile forever" (?)) ** Fa Hasici! - I like you! (in a good way) Trivia * In-universe, the appellation Vastaya means simply "the people" & is shortened from their supernatural ancestors' endonym Vastayashai'rei. ** Some Vastayan tribal names originate from those who have defeated the titans such as noble Kiila (Kiilash), dutiful Chyr (Chyra), cunning Lhotl (Lhotlan) ** Other tribal names might've originated, instead, from human languages, due to Vastayans' partial human ancestry: *** < *mokaray "crocodile" < *mo(ṅ)k(u)-'' "devour"N. Ganesan, ''A Dravidian Etymology for Makara - Crocodile, p. 7; Marai < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/m%C3%B3ri móri] "sea", Ophelis < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E1%BD%A0%CF%86%CE%AD%CE%BB%CE%B5%CE%B9%CE%B1#Ancient_Greek *h₃bʰel-''] "help" or [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/h%E2%82%81%C3%B3g%CA%B7%CA%B0is ''h₁ógʷʰis] "snake", Ottrani < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Reconstruction:Proto-Indo-European/udr%C3%B3s udrós] "otter", < [https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/faveo#Latin *bʰh₂eu-no-s] "gracious one", etc. * Unlike other pure Vastaya who are at least older than 180 years (including )Vastayan Champion youngest estimated age, is born less than 30 years ago.Sett's age 2 * Vastaya resemble yordles in the sense that both are animalistic in appearance and both have a strong connection to magic. ** is annoyed that humans mistakenly label yordles as vastayan. * The true existence and fate of the vastaya were unknown to mainland scholars until an explorer from Piltover, Eduard Santangelo, chronicled his findings of this mysterious race during his expedition to Ionia. Upon first encountering them, he coined the term 'Phantasma', but later adopted the local name for them. ** Santangelo mentions examples of vastaya ranging "from the winged humanoids of Ionia or the sporadically-limbed sandshufflers of Shurima, to the Freljordian scaled manatee with a look of perpetual discomfort on its face." * chemtech transformation may have been inspired by the Vastaya and their chimeric existence (which might have discovered when participating in Noxus' Ionian Campaign). ** Despite having vaguely vastayan features, is not a vastaya; was a plague rat that was transformed by chemical waste. ** On Summoner's Rift, the red team's shopkeeper may be a vastaya. * Half-breeds of vastaya and human are not considered true vastaya, but do have some vastayan blood that grants some form of shapeshifting ability. * During the war with Noxus, certain vastaya tribes allied with the invaders, looking for a better deal. Media Music= ;Related Music Rengar, the Pridestalker - Login Screen| Nami, the Tidecaller - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Tidecaller| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Sett, The Boss - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Wukong Art Spotlight| League of Legends - Monkey King First Look| Rengar Art Spotlight| A New Dawn Cinematic - League of Legends| Xayah & Rakan - Promo| Creative Collaboration Making League of Legends Champions| Crafting Ahri The Making of the Statue| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| Lingyun "Luke" Hu - League of Legends - Neeko animation Demo Reel| |-|Gallery= 01SI057-full.png|Ancient Crocolith "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01IO019-full.png|Greenglade Caretaker "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01IO043-full.png|Rivershaper "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01IO048-full.png|Yusari "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Quno Vastaya Render.png|Vastaya Quno Sotka River Zed Comic.jpg|Vastaya at the Blossom Festival at the Sotka River Vastaya Lore 1.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 1 Vastaya Lore 2.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 2 Vastaya Lore 3.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 3 Vastaya Lore 4.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 4 Vastaya Lore 5.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 5 Vastaya Lore 6.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 6 Vastaya Lore 7.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 7 Vastaya Lore 8.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 8 Vastaya Lore 9.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 9 Vastaya Lore 10.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 10 Vastaya Lore 11.png|Vastaya "Vastaya Field Journal" Illustration 11 Ahri Concept 01.jpg|Ahri Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri Concept 02.jpg|Ahri Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Ahri Concept 03.png|Ahri Concept 3 Ahri Concept 04.jpg|Ahri Concept 4 Ahri A Fair Trade 01.png|Ahri "A Fair Trade" Illustration Ahri Garden of Forgetting 01.jpg|Ahri "Ahri Garden of Forgetting" Illustration Ahri ANewDawn Concept 01.jpg|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 02.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 03.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 04.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Ahri ANewDawn Concept 05.jpg|Ahri "A New Dawn" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Ahri ANewDawn Model 01.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Model 1 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Ahri ANewDawn Model 02.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Model 2 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Ahri ANewDawn Model 03.png|Ahri "A New Dawn" Model 3 (by Riot Artist James Ku) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Ahri Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Ahri Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Nami Teaser.jpg|Nami Teaser Nami Concept 01.png|Nami Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 02.png|Nami Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 03.png|Nami Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Nami Concept 04.png|Nami Concept 4 Nami Concept 05.png|Nami Concept 5 Nami Model 01.jpg|Nami Model 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami Model 02.jpg|Nami Model 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami Model 03.png|Nami Model 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Nami First Steps 01.png|Nami "First Steps" Illustration Nami ItA concept 01.jpg|Nami "Into The Abyss" Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami ItA concept 02.jpg|Nami "Into The Abyss" Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami Into the Abyss cover 01.jpg|Nami "Into the Abyss" Cover 1 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Nami Into the Abyss cover 02.jpg|Nami "Into the Abyss" Cover 2 (by Riot Employed Aritst Viviana Medeiros) Cats Versus Dogs Sashimi Time.jpg|Cats Versus Dogs "Sashimi Time" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Flu) Neeko teaser 01.jpg|Neeko Teaser 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko teaser 02.jpg|Neeko Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 03.jpg|Neeko Teaser 3 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko teaser 04.jpg|Neeko Teaser 4 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Neeko Concept 01.jpg|Neeko Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 02.jpg|Neeko Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 03.jpg|Neeko Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 04.jpg|Neeko Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 05.jpg|Neeko Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 06.jpg|Neeko Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 07.jpg|Neeko Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 08.jpg|Neeko Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 09.jpg|Neeko Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Concept 10.jpg|Neeko Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 01.jpg|Neeko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 02.jpg|Neeko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 03.jpg|Neeko Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 04.jpg|Neeko Model 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 05.jpg|Neeko Model 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 06.jpg|Neeko Model 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 07.jpg|Neeko Model 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 08.jpg|Neeko Model 8 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 09.jpg|Neeko Model 9 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko model 10.jpg|Neeko Model 10 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Model 11.png|Neeko Model 11 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Neeko Animation Concept 01.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 02.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 03.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 04.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 05.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Animation Concept 06.gif|Neeko Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Shannon 'Phoenix' Berke) Neeko Splash Concept 1.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 2.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 3.gif|Neeko Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Splash Concept 4.jpg|Neeko Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Neeko Emotes Concept 01.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 02.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 03.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko Emotes Concept 04.jpg|Neeko Emote Concepts 4 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Neeko The Monster of Kalduga Outpost 01.jpg|Neeko "The Monster of Kalduga Outpost" Illustration (by Riot Artist Ashley Mackenzie Rakan & Xayah Promo 1.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 2.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 3.png|Rakan & Xayah Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Xayah and Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Xayah concept 02.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan Xayah concept 03.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 04.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 05.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 5 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Xayah concept 06.jpg|Rakan & Xayah concept 6 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Rakan Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Rakan Concept 02.png|Rakan Concept 2 Rakan Concept 03.png|Rakan Concept 3 Rakan concept 04.jpg|Rakan Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 05.jpg|Rakan Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 06.jpg|Rakan Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 07.jpg|Rakan Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 08.jpg|Rakan Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 09.jpg|Rakan Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 10.jpg|Rakan Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 11.jpg|Rakan Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 12.jpg|Rakan Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 13.jpg|Rakan Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Rakan concept 14.jpg|Rakan Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 15.jpg|Rakan Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 16.jpg|Rakan Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 17.jpg|Rakan Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 18.jpg|Rakan Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 19.jpg|Rakan Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 20.jpg|Rakan Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 21.jpg|Rakan Concept 21 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 22.jpg|Rakan Concept 22 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 23.jpg|Rakan Concept 23 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 24.jpg|Rakan Concept 24 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 25.jpg|Rakan Concept 25 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 26.jpg|Rakan Concept 26 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 27.jpg|Rakan Concept 27 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan concept 28.jpg|Rakan Concept 28 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Rakan Model 01.png|Rakan Model 1 Rakan Model 02.png|Rakan Model 2 Rakan Xayah Statue model 01.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Statue Models 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Rakan Xayah Statue model 02.jpg|Rakan & Xayah Statue Models 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 01.png|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 1 Xayah Puboe Prison Break 01.png|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 1 Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 02.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 02.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 03.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 03.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 04.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 04.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 4 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 05.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 05.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 5 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 06.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Xayah Puboe Prison Break 07.jpg|Xayah "Puboe Prison Break" Illustration 7 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rakan Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow 06.jpg|Rakan "Nothing Rhymes with Tubebow" Illustration 6 (by Riot Artist Robert Kim) Rengar Teaser.jpg|Rengar Teaser Rengar Concept 01.png|Rengar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rengar Concept 02.png|Rengar Concept 2 Rengar Model 01.jpg|Rengar Model 1 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Rengar Model 02.jpg|Rengar Model 2 (by Riot Artist Leroy Strauss) Rengar Splash Concept 01.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Wesley Keil) Rengar Splash Concept 02.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Wesley Keil) Rengar Splash Concept 03.jpg|Rengar Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Wesley Keil) Rengar Prey 01.png|Rengar "Prey" Illustration Kha'Zix Rengar Adaptation.jpg|Rengar "Adaptation" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Rengar vs Kha'Zix Promo.png|Rengar vs. Kha'Zix (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Rengar ANewDawn Concept 01.png|Rengar "A New Dawn" Concept 1 Rengar ANewDawn Concept 02.jpg|Rengar "A New Dawn" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jonboy Meyers) Rengar ANewDawn Model 01.png|Rengar "A New Dawn" Model Rengar PlushintheJungle Icon Concept 01.jpg|Plush in the Jungle Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Sett Teaser 01.jpg|Sett Teaser 1 Sett Teaser 02.jpg|Sett Teaser 2 Sett Concept 01.jpg|Sett Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Sett Concept 02.jpg|Sett Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Sett Concept 03.jpg|Sett Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Sett Concept 04.jpg|Sett Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Sett Concept 05.jpg|Sett Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Sett Concept 06.jpg|Sett Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Sett Concept 07.jpg|Sett Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Sett Icon Concept 01.jpg|Sett Icon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Angelina Chernyak) Sett Icon Concept 02.jpg|Sett Icon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Angelina Chernyak) Sett Icon Concept 03.jpg|Sett Icon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Angelina Chernyak) Sett Model 01.png|Sett Model Sett Big Head, Bad News.jpg|Sett "Big Head, Bad News" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artists Grafit Studio) Wukong Teaser 01.png|Wukong Teaser 1 Wukong Teaser 02.jpg|Wukong Teaser 2 Wukong Teaser 03.jpg|Wukong Teaser 3 Wukong Model 01.jpg|Wukong Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Wukong Model 02.jpg|Wukong Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Wukong Fast and Dumb 01.png|Wukong "Fast and Dumb" Illustration Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Xayah concept 13.jpg|Xayah Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Xayah Concept 01.jpg|Xayah Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 02.jpg|Xayah Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 03.jpg|Xayah Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 04.jpg|Xayah Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 05.jpg|Xayah Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 06.jpg|Xayah Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah Concept 07.jpg|Xayah Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 09.jpg|Xayah Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 10.jpg|Xayah Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 11.jpg|Xayah Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 12.jpg|Xayah Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah Concept 08.jpg|Xayah Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah concept 14.jpg|Xayah concept 14 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Xayah concept 15.jpg|Xayah concept 15 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Xayah Model 01.jpg|Xayah Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 02.jpg|Xayah Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 03.jpg|Xayah Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 04.jpg|Xayah Model 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 05.jpg|Xayah Model 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 06.jpg|Xayah Model 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 07.png|Xayah Model 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) See Also * Vastaya Universe Page * Eduard Santangelo's Vastaya Field Journal * Dev: On Vastaya Evolution Category:Races